leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gurkinn
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Gurkinn | jname=コンコンブル | tmname=Concombre | slogan=no | image=Gurkinn anime.png | size=250px | caption=Gurkinn in the anime | age=no | years= | colors=yes| eyes=Gray | hair=White| gender=Male | hometown=Shalour City | region=Kalos | relatives=Korrina (granddaughter)| trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=XY030 | epname=Mega Revelations! | enva=Jason Griffith| java=Unshō Ishizuka | }} Gurkinn (Japanese: コンコンブル Concombre) is an old man introduced in Pokémon X and Y. He is the grandfather of Korrina and the descendant of the first Trainer to Mega Evolve a Pokémon. In the games Gurkinn appears in Pokémon X and Y as the Mega Evolution guru, the grandfather of Korrina and an acquaintance of Professor Sycamore. He first appears in the Tower of Mastery where he explains Mega Evolution to the player and after the player beats / in a battle, gives them the Mega Ring. Quotes ;Tower of Mastery (first visit) :"Oh? You must be , then. Sycamore told me you would be coming. I'm called the Mega Evolution guru. I guess you could say I'm an acquaintance of his. Oh, but Mega Evolution guru isn't my real name, of course. Now, come here for a moment, will you?" :"Hm? Only one of you? I thought he gave five kids a Pokédex. Isn't there anyone else with you?" :"People call me the Mega Evolution guru!" :"Please to meet you, Sycamore's pupils! But there are still only three of you, huh?" :"What's this, now? Were you the one who found that Intriguing Stone?" :"Well, who found it doesn't really matter. What's important is that you were honest. If you tell lies, the truth is clouded and eventually lost... And while we're being honest, that Intriguing Stone is just an ordinary rock." :"Hm? Sure a lot of hubbub out there. Does that mean everyone has arrived?" :"Hmm! Looks like everyone is finally here." :"This is my granddaughter Korrina. She's Shalour City's Gym Leader. So, Sycamore's pupils. Now that you're all here... I suppose I should explain Mega Evolution to you. I assume you all know about Pokémon Evolution?" :"Indeed! Mega Evolution is a transformation of Pokémon that were thought to be unable to evolve any further! It's a whole new level of power!" :"There's a reason why I used the word "transformation" a moment ago. Mega Evolution differs from Evolution because it ends after a certain amount of time. In other words, it's a temporary Evolution." :"To make Mega Evolution work, you need two items: a Mega Stone for the Pokémon and the Mega Ring, which has a mysterious stone set in it, for the Trainer. Since Professor Sycamore entrusted each one of you with a Pokédex, I would like to give these items to all of you... I'd like to share them with you, but..." :"Sorry, but presently, I have only one Mega Ring... It's a very precious item. That's why my research isn't getting anywhere... So, I want all of you to decide among yourselves which one of you will be the one who challenges the Mega Evolution successor." :"Well then, ! First, you should challenge Korrina, the Gym Leader. " :"You don't really need to go to all the trouble of comparing--every living creature is unique. But still, having someone to compete against and aim for greater heights with is a very fine thing. " ;Tower of Mastery (second visit) :"Oh! Korrina, I mean the Mega Evolution successor, is waiting for you at the top of the tower!" In the anime Gurkinn debuted in a flashback in Mega Revelations!, where he presented Korrina with her very own Key Stone. He told her that in order for her be able to Mega Evolve, she needed to go to Geosenge Town and find a Lucarionite there. Once Korrina arrived in Geosenge Town with and in The Cave of Trials!, they found a cave where the Lucarionite was said to be held. After defeating the guarding the Lucarionite, Gurkinn appeared and revealed the battle was a test to finish Korrina's training. Proud that his granddaughter passed, Gurkinn awarded Korrina the Lucarionite. In The Aura Storm!, after successfully Mega Evolving her Lucario, Korrina used her Mega Lucario against Ash's Pikachu. When the strain of the transformation caused Lucario to go berserk, Gurkinn sent his own Lucario out to prevent Korrina's Lucario from doing any further harm to Ash and his Pikachu. Later, Gurkinn decided to teach Korrina a lesson as to why their Mega Evolution went wrong by challenging her Mega Lucario with his own Mega Lucario. Gurkinn's Lucario easily had the upper hand the entire fight, and eventually Korrina's Lucario went berserk once again. Gurkinn had his Lucario knock out Korrina's, turning it back to normal in the process. Gurkinn then berated the two for their failure in controlling the Mega Evolution. He told them that despite them believing that they had a close bond, it wasn't as close as they thought it was. He told them to travel to Pomace Mountain, where an old mentor of his who can also use Mega Evolution would train them in mastering Mega Evolution. He appeared in Clemont's flashback in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. In Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Gurkinn was seen watching the Master Class Pokémon Showcase alongside Korrina and her Lucario. In A Diamond in the Rough!, Gurkinn refereed the battle between Korrina and Alain. Pokémon is Gurkinn's first known Pokémon. It was used to guard a Lucarionite inside a cave. Korrina faced Blaziken in an attempt to obtain the Lucarionite so that she may be able to Mega Evolve her . Blaziken kept the upper hand during the fight with its powerful moves and type advantage, but with words of encouragement from , Korrina and Lucario regained their resolve and immobilized Blaziken. Before Lucario could finish Blaziken off, Gurkinn intervened, revealing himself to be Blaziken's Trainer and the battle was only a test. Blaziken's known moves are and .}} is Gurkinn's second known Pokémon and is capable of Mega Evolving into Mega Lucario. It was first used to stop Korrina's Lucario from going on a rampage after losing control of its Mega Evolution. Later, it fought Korrina's Lucario in a battle with both in their Mega-Evolved states. Gurkinn's Lucario proved to be much stronger with its mastery over its Aura. When Korrina's Lucario went berserk again, Gurkinn had his Lucario knock out Korrina's, causing it to return to its normal state. Lucario's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石塚運昇 Unshō Ishizuka |en=Jason Griffith |fi=Unknown voice actor (XY030-XY044) Arto Nieminen (XY123) |he=גדי לוי Gadi Levy |pl=Artur Kaczmarski |id=Azhary Kulon |pt_br=Walter Cruz |es_la=Salvador Reyes |es_eu=Luis Mas (XY030-XY044) Roberto Cuenca Martínez (XY123)}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gurkinn debuted in the . Gurkinn met when the boy was a small child. After saving X from a couple of intrusive reporters, Gurkinn gave X a Mega Ring because of the bond X shared with his Kangaskhan. In addition to X, Gurkinn has also given Key Stones to 17 other people chosen to be Mega Evolution Successors, including Korrina, Diantha, , , Steven Stone, and three unnamed men. In the present, Gurkinn is attacked by his granddaughter Korrina because she demanded to know why he gave X a Mega Ring when he doesn't seem to care about having a successor ceremony for being given the ring. Before Gurkinn can fully explain, they are attacked by a . Korrina immediately goes to battle it, but soon realizes that the attack is only a distraction to separate her from her grandfather. Back outside, Gurkinn is interrogated by Essentia for information about Mega Evolution. After Gurkinn gives her the info, Essentia immediately begins attacking him. Gurkinn retaliates with his Mega and manages to hold Essentia back. He quickly realizes that while they were battling, Essentia began having her cover the entire Tower of Mastery in its roots. He calls Korrina over and tells her that in order to protect the secrets of Mega Evolution, they must destroy the Tower of Mastery. Although reluctant, Korrina assists her grandfather in activating the Tower of Master's self-destruct switch, causing the entire building to collapse on itself. They manage to get out in time, but Gurkinn muses over the fact that with the tower gone, the secrets of a will be lost with it. The two become fugitives and go into hiding. During their travels, Gurkinn is attacked by Chalmers. He is later rescued by Korrina and Diantha, a former student of Gurkinn's and a fellow Mega Evolution user. Together the three defeat Chalmers and drive him away. Afterward, they decide that they need to find the cocoon form of to prevent it from getting in the hands of Team Flare as did the tree form of . Later, the trio comes across a thief attempting to steal a . They manage to defeat the thief and send him running off. Diancie thanks the group for their help and leaves to find a new home. Gurkinn then reveals that Diancie is another Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. Later, the group travels to the location of where Team Flare is preparing to take Xerneas's tree using a group of mind-controlled citizens from Vaniville Town. They find X and his friends there having been defeated by Celosia in an attempt to rescue the townspeople. Before Celosia can finish X off, he is saved by Korrina, Gurkinn, and Diantha, who use their Mega-Evolved team to battle Celosia and Essentia. Due to his injuries, Gurkinn stays behind to free X and his friends from their bindings while Korrina battles Celosia and Malva battles Malva. Gurkinn apologizes to X for not informing him about the inner workings of Mega Evolution and gives the boy his disobedient as a gift. X uses his Mega Ring to Mega Evolve his new Gengar and uses it to defeat Essentia, forcing her to retreat. Although Korrina manages to defeat Celosia and free the captured townspeople, she is knocked out by Celosia's , allowing Celosia to escape with Xerneas and Korrina's Key Stone. The captured townspeople and Korrina are taken to a Laverre City hospital to recuperate. Gurkinn begins training Y and her friends so that they can get stronger. He notes Y's strength and begins to question passing his Key Stone down to her. Later, at the Lost Hotel, Gurkinn officially makes Y a Mega Evolution successor. He gives Y a Mega Ring outfitted with the Key Stone from his Mega Glove. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Steven revealed that he received his Key Stone, including the three Key Stones he gave to , , and , from Gurkinn. Upon hearing this, the Meteor Village speculates that Gurkinn may actually be a descendant of a Draconid that moved to Kalos. Pokémon On hand is Gurkinn's first known Pokémon. It was used to battle against Essentia at the Tower of Mastery in its Mega-Evolved state. It teamed up with Korrina's to battle Essentia and later helped it activating the Tower of Mastery's self destruct switch to protect the secrets of Mega Evolution. Heracross's known moves are and .}} Given away is Gurkinn's second known Pokémon. Due to his tendency to show off in battle, Gurkinn found him hard to work with. He was first used to stop Celosia's from killing . After explaining his hard-to-control personality, Gurkinn gave X the Gengar. Gengar was nicknamed Garma and bonded with X enough to be able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar. Gengar's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is as a Gengar and as a Mega Gengar.}} Names Related articles Category:X and Y characters Category:Gym assistants Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Combre es:Cornelio fr:Cornélius it:Cetrillo ja:コンコンブル zh:可可布爾